


Come home with me.

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Visiting home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His expression went from sad to heartbroken, reminding himself yet again that he would be alone. Not even Ben stayed. Going to go to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)   
> There is now a benxmike tumblr page. If you are interested. [here](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)

Sitting on the floor in the living room and looking sadly at the small Christmas tree standing in one of the corners, dimly lit by some LEDs, sadness overcame Mike, letting him feel lonely and lost. No family this year, no friends either. Nothing this year for Christmas.

Fiddling with his phone in his hands, he sighed just as he got a text message.

‘1h left before I’m gone’

Ben had written him.

His expression went from sad to heartbroken, reminding himself yet again that he would be alone. Not even Ben stayed. Going to go to his family. He couldn’t beg him to stay, Mike knew how much Ben missed his family.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind and in a moments time, he got a backpack stuffed full of clothing and ran out of the house with a smile on his face.

10 minutes later, he walked up to Ben’s house to see the chef's car in the driveway, already stuffed full with presents and bags. Ben was standing next to it, putting the last things into the trunk of his car.

“Ben!” Mike yelled as he came closer and grinned as Ben looked up.

“Mike, hey.” Ben smiled back at him before taking Mike into a big hug.

“Did you come to say goodbye?” he asked when they parted and Mike shook his head before flashing his smile at Ben.

“You know, I actually wanted to ask you something.“ Sheepishly, Mike rubbed his neck while looking at Ben who now looked puzzled.

“Okay shoot.”  
“Could I accompany you on your trip home?” It sounded like one word but Ben was used to that from Mike.  It sounded pleading too.

He rose an eyebrow and looked at Mike, huddled in his jacket and at least to sweaters with his backpack over his shoulder and a soft flush on his cheeks and nose. How could he resist?

“Yeah, sure.” He said slowly, then went for a hug again which got returned with squeezing affection.

“Thank you, thank you.” Was muttered into Ben’s neck who patted Mike's back softly.

“Come on, make yourself a home in my car, I have to get some snacks for the road now that we are two.”  Again they parted and did their tasks before ending up sitting in Ben’s car, a basket full of food on his lab and a big grin on his face.

“You will probably regret it later on.” Ben said and started the car.

“Why?”

“Because my grandma will be there.”

“The one who always squished us together and called us cute?” Mike asked in played horror. Ben sighed dramatically.

“The one and only.”

* * *

 

During the few hour drive, Mike munched through the whole basket, sometimes giving Ben something, but mostly keeping it to himself.

Talking, listening to music, playing with food and just trying to get the other one to laugh filled the looming boredom which normally came with a road trip and before they knew it, they were there.

* * *

  


“Ben.” Came a loud voice from the house as Ben got out of the car. And soon people came running out of the house to hug Ben until he was bright red in his face and gasped for breath.

“Guys, guys!” he laughed and had to wrestle himself free from some people until Mike got out of the car and was instantly surrounded by them.

“You didn’t tell me you would bring Mike!” His mother said sternly but with a smile on her face.

“Well, it was something we didn’t plan.“ he said and then stepped closer to her to say quietly “he would be alone otherwise.” And his mother gasped before going back to Mike to give him an extra long hug.

After they were done greeting and bringing Ben and Mike's stuff into the house and into Ben’s old room they were left alone, assuming they were tired from the long trip.

“We only have one bed.”  Ben said, playing with the hemp of his sweater. Mike nodded and looked around, sizing the floor to get a feeling if he could sleep on it, before dismissing it because it looked too hard.

“Can’t we share it?” He then asked, looking at Ben with hopeful eyes.

And Ben didn’t even think before saying ‘yes’ and then claiming the shower for himself.

After they both were cleaned and ready for bed, they stood in front of the bed which looked instantly too small for two grown up guys. But then Ben huffed and set his glasses on the nightstand and then crawled under the blankets, lifting it then to invite Mike who gingerly lied down next to Ben, their arms and shoulders touching.

Then, Ben huffed again and turned around, so his back was to Mike.

“Spoon me. It'll be more comfortable that way.” Ben said when Mike didn’t move an inch.

Gently, Mike turned to his side and slotted himself against Ben’s back, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Ben. Ben was warm and his skin smelled so good, Mike couldn’t resist to stick his nose to Ben’s neck. Ben only made a soft sound and wiggled back into Mike’s chest.

Sleeping felt easy, with heat all around, a breathing body close by and a calming smell in the nose. Waking up to people giggling and bright light wasn’t easy though.

“How long do you think they are together?” a voice asked, and Mike knew it was Ben’s grandma. A giggle followed the question and then Ben’s brother whispered “ Ben said he is in love with Mike since ages, maybe since after they skype called mom on Ben’s birthday. Or even before.”

Everything stopped for Mike and one sentence flowed in his head in repeat. ‘in love with him for ages’

And only then he noticed he was still curled around Ben, only that Ben had turned in the night and now had his face pressed to Mike’s chest. Mike’s back was thankfully to the people at the door so they weren’t able to see Mike looking at Ben softly. With his hair messed up and red strikes over his face from Mike’s shirt and his lips were parted, making him look so innocent.

His heartbeat picked up when he heard a tiny huffing sound from Ben as he moved in his sleep. God was he cute.

Then he remembered again that there where people at the door, probably taking pictures of them. Slowly he turned his head and into view came half of the family, crowded into the tiny door frame. They didn’t even look guilty or anything, they just kept on staring at them.

‘What?’ Mike mouthed, not wanting to wake Ben up.

They held their hands up and slowly backed out, closing the door as gently as possible. Not that Mike noticed because Ben moved again and was now pressing his lips to Mike’s neck. Feeling arousal stirring in his groin, Mike calmed himself down and settled to watch Ben. After a while, his lids got heavy and he fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

Waking up a second time this day was easier, because Ben was still curled into his frame, but now with his eyes open and watching him.

A smile came onto his face as he saw Ben going red as he was caught spying on him.

Not wanting to disturb the early day, Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ben’s, remembering the words Ben’s brother said.

‘in love with him for ages’

Pressing lips on lips has never been as satisfying as it was in that moment. With Ben’s hand cupping his face, with both of them hidden beneath blankets, with warmness around them and laziness in their bones.

When they had to let go to get some air, Ben looked puzzled at Mike who struggled what to do next.

“I love you” he said plainly and laughed as he was showered in kisses.

“Love you too.” Ben said as he was kissing down his cheeks to his lips. Morning breath long forgotten, they went back to kissing, to hands sliding under shirts, exploring new skin, to smiling against each others lips and moving together perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, a big thanks to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta this
> 
> and say hi to [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)
> 
> And maybe take a look at [benxmike](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
